


The Main Event

by mightbeanasshole



Series: Better Luck Next Time (Call Boy AU) [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little ridiculous to feel like 90 minutes wouldn’t be enough time to get Geoff off – but it really wasn’t that, in the end. They’d fallen into such an easy habit of spending a few hours together – fucking, sure, but also shooting the shit, eating, even watching the occasional movie – that Michael didn’t want to leave Geoff disappointed that tonight he needed to fuck and run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Main Event

Michael had accepted the call from Geoff with a caveat: he needed to leave Geoff’s place by 6 p.m.  _sharp._

He’d almost turned down the call when it came in at 4 – because even if Michael left the house the minute he was off the phone with Geoff, it’d take him close to half an hour to get across town into Reno, get parked, and get up to the condo. It was a little ridiculous to feel like 90 minutes wouldn’t be enough time to get Geoff off – but it really wasn’t that, in the end. They’d fallen into such an easy habit of spending a few _hours_ together – fucking, sure, but also shooting the shit, eating, even watching the occasional movie – that Michael didn’t want to leave Geoff disappointed that tonight he needed to fuck and run. 

But he had another client that night from out of town – someone who had scheduled him weeks in advance, who was putting him up at some fancy fucking hotel – and going to _that_ call tonight is non-negotiable. 

So as Michael finds himself on his back, hands fisted into the expensive comforter, hips bucking off of the bed and against Geoff’s steadying hands as his client swallows around Michael’s hard-on, Michael can’t help but steal a glance at the clock on Geoff’s bedside table. It’s 5:23. 

“Geoff I – _fuck –_ not that I don’t _really_ love the foreplay –” Michael says in between moans at the swirl of the man’s tongue. “But I’m on a schedule – _shit, Geoff_  – I wanna – will you let me get you off already?” 

A hand leaves Michael’s hip to take him instead by the base of his cock, and Michael looks down as Geoff pulls off – his lips and chin glistening as he smiles, slowly stroking Michael and meeting his eyes. 

“You _are_  getting me off,” Geoff says. “Sorry if I didn’t make myself clear but _this_ is the main event.” 

The palm twists around Michael’s hard-on and his head swims for a second. 

“You don’t want me to – ?” 

Geoff shakes his head and smiles wider. 

“This is it, baby,” Geoff says sweetly. “I just wanted to suck your cock.” 

He lays a stripe from base to tip with his tongue as if to illustrate the point and Michael lets out a sustained “ _fuuuuck.”_

“I’ve been thinking about you all week, Michael,” Geoff says, hand pumping him again. “Not about fucking you. Not about kissing you. Just about making you cum.” 

He goes back to work then, swallowing around Michael until the tip of his nose presses against Michael’s belly. 

“You called me – you’re, _fuh –_ you’re _paying me_  to suck _my_ cock?” 

“Mmhmm,” Geoff hums around him. And the realization itself is almost enough to make Michael cum then and there. 

But at the very least, Michael stops holding himself back now. Stops trying to ignore how amazing Geoff’s mouth feels around him, how deep Geoff sinks with each stroke of his mouth, his throat onto Michael’s cock – doesn’t fight the way that the hands pressing Michael into the mattress make him feel very small, so narrow – but at the same time safe, cared for.

The comforter is so soft and cool against his back and the quiet noises Geoff is making are dragging Michael towards orgasm already as Geoff swirls and sucks and refuses to establish a rhythm for very long. Michael reaches down to thread his hands through the man’s hair and when Geoff hums pleasantly at the contact, Michael begins to curl his fingertips and pull softly. 

Geoff hums again – giving him permission, maybe – and Michael starts working his hips a little off the mattress, working up against Geoff’s hands. 

“Please,” Michael says – and Geoff loosens his grip immediately, going a little slower as if to invite Michael to fuck up into his mouth.

And so they work together then, Geoff bobbing against his cock and Michael hipping up helplessly, making small thrusts to match the small sounds he can’t control now as his orgasm starts, Geoff swallowing loudly around him, almost greedy as Michael twists his fingers hard against Geoff’s scalp and lets the man drag out every bit of pleasure that he can from Michael with his tongue, his mouth, his throat, his hands on Michael, his sounds.

They break at last and Geoff – still clothed – moves to fall at Michael’s side on the bed, smiling and panting and swiping the back of a tattooed hand across his face. It’s not enough to clean the slick mess of his own spit and Michael swallows hard at the sight. 

“So,” Geoff says through a smile, looking past Michael to his bedstand. “Five thirty. We still have half an hour. You want a sandwich? I found this panini thing with pesto and – “

“Marry me,” Michael says, shutting his eyes and smiling.

“Hm?”

“You’re the best human being. And I don’t want to leave. You paid me to blow me for an hour. And now you’re going to make me a sandwich. I don’t care if I have to sign a pre-nup. Gimme the terms. Marry me, Geoff.” 

The man beside him chuckles fondly, deep in his chest. 

“You’d better be careful what you ask for, Michael.” 


End file.
